A Mid Day Snack
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: Plot: Yomi gets a bit hungry between breakfast and lunch while studying with Chiyo-Chan. CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF VORE.
1. Chapter 1

A Mid-Day Snack, an Azumanga Daioh fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH. THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC.

Plot: Yomi gets a bit hungry between breakfast and lunch while studying with Chiyo-Chan. CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF VORE.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was 10:00 in the morning. The child prodigy, Chiyo-Chan, swept her pencil across a piece of paper, showing Yomi the trick to long division. She was getting irritated by Yomi's distracted mind. Upon the third time of telling Yomi to pay attention, Chiyo-Chan nearly lost her temper.

"YOMI! Please pay attention! I'm trying to help you!" She said as her pigtails twitched up and down in frustration.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-Chan, but I'm just too hungry to concentrate." Yomi said over her growling stomach. Tomo, at the opposite end of the room, decided to pipe up.

"PPPFFFTTT! If you were older, you could eat your lunch whenever you want!" Tomo withdrew a bento box from under her desk. Much to the amazement of her fellow students, she flipped off the lid and began munching on her General's Tso's chicken with broccoli and white rice. Yomi glared at her with fierce, glassed eyes. She had eaten a light breakfast at part of her new diet: A bowl of whole-grain cereal with strawberries and skim milk, low-fat peach yogurt, cantaloupe, and a glass of soy milk. It was not enough for her usually robust morning meal and thus had caused her to begin hungering in a few short hours, and there were many hours before lunch. Yomi didn't know if she could stand to wait any longer, so she requested a break that Chiyo-Chan hesitantly allowed.

"Okay, Chiyo, I'll go to the vending machine and get a snack. Do you want me to get you something?" Yomi asked on her way out the door.

"Yes please! I want a milk and a pork bun!"

Yomi also took requests from various other students. The mentioning of food made her lick her lips. The truth was that Yomi wanted to snatch some of Tomos' food. She would trick tomo, and then grab a handful of chicken, rice, anything to quell her grinding hunger. While passing Tomo's desk, Yomi was hit with the heavenly aroma of Tomo's cuisine. It drove her mad. There was no way she was leaving the room empty-handed, let alone empty-stomached.

"Hey Tomo! Kagura totally is a faster runner than you!" Yomi said.

"No way! I could dust her any day of the week!"

"Well, that's not what she said. According to her, she's been training. You might want to go verify that with her."

"Like hell she could beat me! I'll go give her a piece of my mind!" Tomo could not stand being beaten, especially by kagura. She jumped up from her seat and dashed over to her. Now was Yomi's chance. She fell to her stocking-clad knees in front of Tomo's desk and ravenously began eating the contents of the lunch-box. Every flavor, taste, and spice flowed into her mouth: garlic, chilies, sweet-and-sour, hoisin, and Asian barbecue sauce made her taste buds explode. She shoved clumps of white rice into her agape mouth and poured a small bottle of Kikkoman directly into it. Yomi snapped her jaw violently over the delicious morsels, causing fragments of food to fly all over Tomo's desk and the floor. So loud was her chomping, that the entire classroom was now staring at her. Yomi, filled with food and embarrassment, slowly rose. She looked around the room with beads of white rice falling from her face and soy sauce dripping down her chin onto her pink shirt. Tomo was the most shocked, as her lunch was now reduced to scraps.

"WHAT THE HELL YOMI!? NOW WHAT AM I GONNA EAT?!" Shouted Tomo, stomping over to her with clenched fists. Yomi, who was still balefully hungry, was now focused on one thing: sustenance. As Tomo approached her, Yomi subconsciously reached out and grabbed her under the armpits, lifted her with super-human strength, and shoved her head first into her maw. Before she knew it, Yomi saw the toes of Tomo's leather shoes kicking about frantically. Yukari was flipping through a teacher's warehouse magazine when this occurred. She now dropped her material and ran to Yomi, whose belly was bulging by about three feet.

"YOMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…HOW THE…IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Stammered Yukari. From inside Yomi's stomach, Tomo shouted to escape. Her words were muffled.

"Yomi! Please don't eat me! I don't know how this is happening, but please let me go! Oh hey, there's my rice!"

"I…I'm just too hungry Tomo. I'm sorry." Yomi used her suddenly long and powerful tongue to finish devouring her school-mate. With Tomo's entire body in her belly, Yomi protruded out nearly five feet. Yukari and the rest of the student body began to shy away from Yomi as they did not want to suffer Tomo's extraordinarily bizzare fate. Chiyo-Chan was witnessing this is teary eyes and a shaky mouth. She was sad and amazed that Yomi had managed to shove another person in her mouth.

"Yomi…why did you eat Tomo? And how!? I know as a fact from Miss Kurosawa that the human stomach cannot stretch that far naturally!" Yomi looked at chiyo-Chan. Her obnoxious pigtails suddenly morphed into a pair of chicken drumsticks. Steam rose off of them as if they had just been cooked. Yomi's mouth began to water as she ran over to Chiyo-Chan. Tomo bounced around in Yomi's stomach.

"AH, CHICKEN LEGS! MY FAVORITE!" Chiyo-Chan started to run from Yomi, who had sinister eyes behind her lenses. She chased the red head around the classroom. It was the strangest sight, seeing an engorged Yomi chasing down a little, pigtailed girl who was crying in a comic fashion. Chiyo-Chan tripped over the fast-asleep Osaka's foot, causing her to wake.

"AH WAS AWAKE, MISS YUKARI, AH PROMISE!" Shouted Osaka, lifting her drool-covered face from the spit-soaked textbook. She saw Chiyo-Chan standing next to her with tears streaming down her face.

"MISS OSAKA! PLEASE HELP M…" Before she could finish, Yomi nabbed the rocket-shaped hair-clumps and pulled with the might of someone under a spell. The pigtails came off with ease, making a "POP!" noise. Chiyo-Chan immediately stopped talking. Her hands were raised in enthusiasm when talking, but fell like limp, cooked spaghetti noodles to the sides of her mahogany skirt when her pigtails were removed. A blank yet happy expression formed in her eyes and face. Osaka rose, trying to catch Chiyo-Chan from falling down but was too late. She cried out in shock for her friend. Yomi shoved the pigtails in her mouth and swallowed. They soon found their way to Tomo, whose clothes were being slowly dissolved by digestive juices.

OH MY GAH!" Shouted Osaka as Yomi lifted Chiyo-Chan's corpse from the ground and shoved the small body into her mouth. Tomo was soon joined by Chiyo. The stomach of Yomi seemed impossibly big now, as it bulged about nine feet and was many feet around.

"Still…so…hungry…" groaned Yomi. She eyes Osaka greedily, causing the airheaded girl to run away yelling. Yomi was becoming immobile and thus could not pursue Osaka who was knocking over desks as she fled. She ran laps around Yomi who eventually outstretched her arm, grabbed Osaka by her hair, and yanked her into her chasm-like orifice. After a dark, warm slide down Yomi's gullet, Osaka fell on top of Chiyo-Chan (Tomo has reinserted her pigtails) and Tomo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"OSAKA! YOU TOO?!" Shouted a naked Tomo. Her clothes hung on her like loose rags, exposing private parts to the other girls.

"What the heck is wrong with Yomi?" Said Osaka in the dark womb. She began to crawl toward the sound of Tomo's voice, but was bounced about in the abyss as Yomi looked for more food. Osaka got tossed onto Tomo, who was trying to keep Chiyo's skirt from being dissolved. Osaka and Tomo's head bonked each other and they shouted in surprise. The two girls complained as Chiyo-Chan began to cry for escape.

"Watch where you're going, knucklehead!" Shouted Tomo.

"I'm sorry, I have no clue what's going on! How do we get out?!" Said Osaka as her skirt began to dissolve.

"Well, we could wait until Yomi opens up for more food! We'll have to climb up and out before she blocks it. Or…..we could go down." Chiyo-Chan and Osaka groaned at this option in disgust. On the outside, faint shouting and clamoring could be heard, as well as something that sounded like fast footfalls. Just when they were ready to descend into Yomi's bowels, a light illuminated her stomach. She was going to consume more of her fellow classmates! With only seconds to act, all three girls began clawing their way up towards the source of the light, cutting the walls of Yomi's stomach. They blocked each other in a panicked frenzy and failed to reach it in time. Yomi's throat expanded as two new girls (and a cat) slid down, knocking them all back down. Sakaki, Kagura, and Maya plopped on top of the three other girls.

Now completely nude, Osaka, Chiyo-Chan, and Tomo crawled over each other's wet, bare bodies trying to get back up to Yomi's mouth before her super-human muscles contracted, but they were too late. Osaka let out a distressing wail as her hand was caught in the tightening tunnel. It slowly began constricting her hand to the point of breakage. She kicked frantically with her feet, agitating Yomi's stomach. Kagura and Tomo tried to help their fellow idiot and grabbed her waist and legs. Tomo, her face in Osaka's rear, took no mind to where she was at and stepped on Maya's tail. The Iriomote cat yowled and began running around the pit, causing Sakaki to track after it. The scene was complete chaos. A pool of acid was building for complete the digestion of Yomi's food. The fluid began to burn the other girls and they began clawing like desperate animals, tearing Yomi's stomach.

They began to hear a low rumbling. It sounded like it came from all around them. The massive, 15 foot-big belly of Yomi began to shake differently, as if preparing to launch something. Before they knew what has happened, they were suddenly projected forward with the intensity of a roller-coaster. The next thing they knew, a bright light and cold tile met them.

Yomi had thrown them up, a result of the "unsettled food" and the injuries it had caused her.

The five girls, bodies glistening, lay in a pile of clear-ish barf and partially digested Chinese food. They were confused and had not gotten oriented to what had happened and thus crawled around on the floor like newborn kittens. Maya meowed in confusion and ran out the door. His little paws, wet with God knows what, slapped cutely as he ran.

"Ah….I'm full now!" Said Yomi. "Who wants to go play some baseball?"

To this, the girls on the ground moaned and sweat-dropped.

Yukari had retreated with the remaining students except for kaorin, whose face turned beet-red upon seeing Sakaki's unclothed, lubed body.

"M…MISS….MISS SAKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the bi-curious schoolgirl.

THE END!!!


End file.
